Undisclosed Desires
by phantales
Summary: Phil wakes up from an interesting dream and Dan takes it upon himself to fix Phil's problem. Slash. Full of slash. Almost entirely slash. And quite kinky.


_**A/N:**_ So, here we are! This is definitely the longest fic I've ever written, and it is almost entirely smut. I really hope you all like this because I have never worked so hard on a fic before, and I'm so proud of this. Also, thank you all for all the views on my last fic! Enjoy! xoxo Ven

* * *

"Fuck!"

The word echoed throughout the house, breaking the silence. Phil sat up straight in his bed, a cold sweat covering his body. He had just woken up from a very graphic dream involving Dan, one that had left him with a tent in his pyjama pants. He tossed his blankets away from his body, getting up to go to the bathroom and relieve himself. As his socked feet shuffled along the carpeted halls, he heard Dan stirring in his room.

On the other side of the house, Dan jolted awake, eyes snapping open and conscious thoughts flooding his mind. He poked his head out from under his duvet, peeking to see if Phil had come to tell him to get back to sleep. Instead, he figured his housemate was walking to the bathroom, judging by the light that came on in that section of the house. He decided he should go and check if Phil was okay, and so he stood up from his bed to begin his short journey to the bathroom.

Phil stood at the basin, splashing icy water onto his cheeks. He shivered as it trickled down his chest, dampening his T-shirt. He reached to turn the tap off, right as he heard footsteps outside the door.

Dan stopped right outside the bathroom door. "Phil?" he asked, momentarily pausing. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. Just... a strange dream." His answer was muffled by the door. Dan raised an eyebrow, and leant against the wall, waiting for Phil to reappear.

Phil silently cursed. He was going to have to get back to his room without Dan noticing his 'issue'. He waited for a moment, until he was sure Dan had gone back to bed, before opening the door. He twisted the handle and pulled the door open, and was met by Dan's concerned gaze. Blood rushed to his cheeks as he felt Dan's eyes probe him and analyse his actions

As the door swung open, Dan moved to corner Phil. He searched Phil's face for any sign of distress. The only thing that tipped off that something was wrong was his increasingly pink cheeks.

"Phil," Dan murmured. His eyes scanned over Phil again, this time noticing his teeth chewing on his bottom lip, and his hands nervously tugging at the hem of his shirt.

Phil opened his mouth to speak, but his voice got caught in his throat. Dan nodded once, encouraging him to tell him what was wrong. Phil sighed and forced the words up and out of his larynx.

"I told you, I had a, um, bad dream..." Phil mumbled. Dan nodded slowly, relaying his total belief of Phil's poorly executed lie.

"Seriously Phil, if you expected me to take that for an answer, you probably shouldn't have hesitated. Now tell me! I'm not letting you go back to bed until you tell me why you screamed and ran to the bathroom." His brows knitted together as he stared into Phil, whose hands were still fidgeting at the bottom of his shirt. His eyes pleaded with Dan, but Dan wasn't taking no for an answer. "Spit it out, Phil."

Phil's eyes were downcast as he began to speak again. "I-I dreamt that you and I were um..." He looked up, checking to see if he'd crossed a boundary. Dan crossed his arms impatiently. "...we were, um, having really kink-"

"Okay, okay. I get what you're saying. Now stop playing with your shirt, you'll ruin the stitching." Phil slowly moved his hands away from his crotch, allowing Dan to notice what he was hiding. Dan smirked and glanced up at Phil, seeing that his face had turned an even brighter shade of pink. "Do you need some help?" he snickered.

Phil's eyes widened as Dan took hold of his hand and pulled him towards the guest room. He threw Phil down onto the bed, telling him to sit up and take his pants off while he gathered his 'tools'. Phil was hesitant to obey, but he thought better of it when he saw Dan returning with a box of miscellaneous objects.

Dan entered the room once more, and placed the box beside the bed. Phil was sat cross legged on the edge, pyjamas beside him. Dan smirked and kneeled on the ground in front of him, eyes commanding him to uncross his legs. Phil did as he was ordered, and shuffled closer to Dan.

"Phil, what do you like?"

Phil looked down at Dan, confused. "What do you mean?"

"Do you like to be tied up, fucked, blown, choked, anything?" Dan stared into Phil's weary eyes with careful reservation.

"I... don't know."

"Fantastic," he breathed, a wicked smile lighting up his eyes. He motioned for Phil to come a little closer, so he could begin his fun.

Dan leant in, hands gently spreading Phil's thighs. He moved one hand to grasp Phil's length, taking pride in the small gasp that escaped his partner's lips. He stroked up and down, thumb running over the head of Phil's cock. His tongue took to Phil's anus, licking his tight entrance with an aim to take his partner by surprise. Upon hearing a satisfying moan exit Phil's throat, he pulled away and turned his full attention to Phil's cock. He opened his mouth slightly, taking the head into his mouth, swirling his tongue over the sensitive skin. He took as much of Phil in as he could, and began to bob his head up and down.

Phil's hands had previously been tasked with holding him up as he leaned back. He moved one forward, to tangle his fingers in Dan's unstraightened hair. It was all he could do to suppress his moans, biting his bottom lip to force back the obscenities he would otherwise be mumbling.

Dan's eyes traced up Phil's body, to gauge his reaction. His partner's head was thrown back in pleasure, but Dan could still see him restraining himself. He decided to make it harder for his partner, and began to hum, the vibrations resonating through his cock to his very core.

A muffled moan wormed its way out of Phil. He began to feel tight in his stomach, and his breath began to hitch in his throat. Dan's new technique caused him to release some of the pent up displays of pleasure, curse words mixed in with breathy moans.

"D-Dan, I'm getting close," he stuttered. Dan pulled away instantly, cold air replacing the warmth of his mouth. "What are you doing?" Phil asked.

"Figuring you out, and torturing you," Dan grinned, standing up and going through the box. "Would handcuffs be too painful for you?"

Phil looked at Dan in disbelief. "What other choice is there?"

"A tie. It'll be used for the same thing, though." Dan looked up, waiting for an answer. He was met by an expression of uncertainty. He sighed, "Fine. We'll try the handcuffs, and if you don't enjoy them, we'll use the tie. Okay?"

Phil nodded and held out his wrists. Dan frowned.

"Behind your back."

Phil's eyes widened once more, but did as he was asked. The cool sting of the metal and the sound of the cuffs being tightened would normally have frightened Phil, but he knew he was safe with Dan.

As Dan tightened the cuffs around Phil's wrists, he noticed his shoulders relax. His expression changed to one of curiousity, but quickly disregarded it as he moved on to his next trial. He pushed his underwear down and off his hips and picked up a bottle of lube out of the box, and poured some onto his now erect cock. He sat where Phil had been sitting, and motioned for his plaything to come and stand in front of him.

"Kneel over me," he muttered, hands guiding the partially restrained Phil. Once he had positioned him, so that he was straddling his hips, he motioned for Phil to lower himself onto Dan's lubricated cock. Phil exhaled shakily as he stretched to fit Dan's length. Dan rested his hands on Phil's hips, and began to fuck his helpless partner. As he thrust his hips, Phil bounced on his lap. For the most part, Dan avoided attacking Phil's prostate, but every minute or so he'd hit that spot, to keep Phil entertained, and cause stars to overtake his already hazy vision. Dan's exhalations were masked by a string of the words 'Phil' and 'fuck', and were very swiftly increasing in frequency. As he grew closer to his peak, he motioned for Phil to get up and lie back on the bed. Once they had assumed this new position, Dan steadied his thrusts by holding Phil's thigh. He reached up to Phil's throat, holding his partner with a new strength.

"Signal if it's too much," he breathed. Phil nodded, somewhat enjoying the feeling of Dan's hand on his throat. Dan leant down and pressed his lips into the crook of Phil's neck, then moving to nip the sensitive skin with his teeth. His attention turned to breaking the blood vessels under the skin, causing an attractive yet painful dark spot at the base of his neck. Phil indicated that Dan had reached his goal by letting out a small hiss. Dan smirked once more and kissed the spot he had just so mercilessly attacked.

Dan pulled away from Phil's neck, realising how close to orgasm he was.

"Fuck, Phil, I'm going to cum," he moaned, continuing to thrust deep into his partner.

"Inside," Phil whispered, the only sound he could muster underneath Dan's unusual strength. Dan nodded, and released.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck!" he panted, now fucking Phil in time with the waves of his climax. Phil squeaked as Dan's fingers tightened around his throat.

Dan pulled out, his cock followed by sticky semen, which soiled the guest linen. His hand moved from around Phil's throat to just next to it, allowing Phil to suck in a large breath of oxygen. He panted, not particularly enjoying the feeling of liquid seeping out of his ass.

Dan pushed himself off of Phil, and wiped the sweat from his brow. He sat for a moment, catching his breath. "How are your wrists?"

Phil squirmed beneath him. "Kind of sore, but I like the feeling."

"So you should." After taking a minute to regain his composure, he reached down into the box again.

"How much stuff do you have in there?" Phil's eyes followed Dan's movements, lingering on his upper arm as he watched his muscles tense and relax.

"Enough to bring me a brief understanding of you. Now, on your knees, face on the pillow." Dan's expression changed to one of authority, moving off the bed so that Phil could arrange himself into the ordered position. "This one is more of a vocal exercise. I won't stop until I hear you make the sound I'm looking for." Dan walked to beside the bed, and prepared to whack Phil across the buttocks with the riding crop he had just retrieved.

_Smack_.

The sound, accompanied by a cry of pain, echoed through the room as leather made contact with skin. The pale skin on Phil's rear reacted to the impact almost instantly, changing from a pasty white to a vibrant pink.

"You okay?" Dan asked.

Phil nodded, appreciating the sting. He braced himself for the next strike, flinching as it made contact once again, but remained silent. Dan's arm wound back once more, smacked Phil's backside with careful force. As with the previous strike, Phil made no sound.

"Phil," Dan murmured in time with his next smack. "Do I need to remind you," the last word emphasised with another, "that my condition was," _smack_, "you needed to make noise?" _smack_.

Phil shook his head as best he could, moaning gently as the crop continued turned his skin pink.

_Smack_. "Louder."

Phil reluctantly increased his volume, but did not reach Dan's expectation.

_Smack_. "I said-" _smack_ "-louder."

"Dan, no," Phil whined, but Dan did not relent.

"Louder!"

A moan, almost a scream, escaped Phil's throat as Dan hit him harder.

"Much better." Dan threw the riding crop on the ground, and removed the handcuffs. Dark red lines had replaced the cuffs, and scarlet beads formed on the lines. "Shit Phil, you're bleeding!"

Phil adjusted himself and glanced at his aching wrists. "No wonder they hurt." As Dan rummaged through the box, looking for bandages, an idea drifted into Phil's mind, which made him even more desperate to cum. Dan quickly returned with some bandages.

"Wrists."

Phil held out his bleeding arms, but before he would allow Dan to fix him up, he asked in a small voice, "can you, um, lick them?"

Dan's eyes moved from the blood to Phil's face. "You want me to taste your blood?"

Phil nodded silently, too ashamed to say anything else. Dan grinned and leaned down, pressing his tongue to the wound on Phil's left arm. Phil hissed as Dan's saliva entered the wound, but his heart beat a tiny bit faster.

Dan licked over the red line, covering his tongue in scarlet that tasted of copper. He heard Phil gasp, but he did not hear a 'stop', so he continued cautiously. He cleaned the blood off of Phil's wrists, and bandaged them quickly.

"You ready to go on now?" Dan asked, noticing Phil fidget around.

"Mhm."

"Good." Dan pushed Phil back onto the bed by the shoulders, straddling his hips and kissing him ferociously. Phil was taken by surprise, but leant back on one elbow and returned Dan's advances. The energy between them ignited their bodies with an intense need for contact. Phil stopped to bite Dan's lip, causing the already cracked skin to break, and blood to trickle into his mouth. Dan's hand slid from Phil's shoulder, down to his cock. Between desperate kisses, he breathed, "I think you've had enough teasing."

Dan sat up and positioned himself over his partner, using his hand to guide Phil's cock to his entrace. He inhaled deeply as he took in Phil's length, leaving Phil to moan almost breathlessly. Dan began to grind his hips against Phil's, working his cock with clear intent.

Phil bit his lip, holding back countless obscenities. His hands slid up Dan's thighs and came to rest on his hips, helping him along. As Dan rode him, he could feel the tightness returning to his stomach, spreading slowly through him.

Dan watched as Phil's head tipped back slightly, and felt his back arch beneath him. He began to roll his hips faster, occasionally hitting his prostate and whining as fireworks went off before his eyes. He began to jack himself off, matching the pace of his hand with his hips. He snickered as he heard Phil moan his name, and three small words.

"I'm nearly there."

Phil began to thrust into Dan as best he could, before he let his climax take over. His fingers pressed into Dan's hips, nails leaving tiny scratches that would remind him of their escapades. He exhaled shakily as Dan increased his pace again, wordlessly relaying the message that he was just as desperate as Phil.

Dan felt Phil squirm beneath him, and heard his breath catch in his throat.

"Dan, I'm going to cum."

He nodded and thrust again Phil once more, allowing him to spill his seed inside him. Phil exhaled heavily as Dan's stomach expanded to accommodate his cum. He felt his orgasm in every atom of his being, every nerve tingled with the feeling of release. Wave after wave of ecstasy flowed through him, moan after moan resonating in his throat.

Dan followed suit almost immediately, spurting warm white liquid onto Phil's stomach. He whined softly as the feeling rippled through his body. After his climax had subsided, he pushed himself off of Phil and laid next to him, planting small kisses on his neck, where discoloured patches were forming.

"Fuck, I think I bruised your neck."

"No wonder. Erm, thank you for that."

"You're very welcome. Are we going to stay in here tonight?"

Phil looked around, realising once more that they were in the guest room. "Yes. Do you want to clean up first?"

Dan laughed quietly. "We should, but no. We can do that tomorrow. Just let me hold you for now."

Phil smiled and pulled the covers over them, and snuggled into Dan. He fell asleep to Dan almost inaudibly humming, a familiar tune that he would always associate with that night.

* * *

A week had passed since the impromptu night of fun. Phil wandered into the kitchen sleepily, surprised that Dan was already sitting with his breakfast.

"Morning," Dan said cheerily.

"Morning. Why are you so happy?"

"I slept well." Dan stood up from the table, and crossed the room to kiss Phil good morning. As he brightened up his partner's morning, his fingers stroked Phil's neck lightly, dancing over the yellowed skin. "The bruises on your neck are nearly gone," he observed. "The hickey is still there though."

"I know. The cuts from the cuffs haven't healed yet. They're kind of itchy." Phil rubbed his wrist against his thigh.

"Don't scratch them! You'll make them bleed again!"

Phil frowned, but kept gently scratching his wrist. "Next time, we're using the tie."

Dan raised his eyebrows. "Next time?"

"As if you're implying there wouldn't be a next time." Phil grinned and pressed his lips to Dan's again, already forming a plan for their next kink-fest.


End file.
